Legendary Rooftop Girl
by KanraTheManatee
Summary: Suffering from heartbreak at the hands of his first love, Natsu Dragneel seeks solace on the rooftop of his workplace, a rooftop said to be haunted by the spirit of a young girl. (AU) (NaLu)


**AN: First NaLu. I love this pairing to absolute bits, so I'm excited to write this one. I've been dying to write about about them, and suddenly had this idea. I've wanted to try writing a somewhat supernatural genre for awhile too.**

**Please enjoy and excuse any mistakes you may see. :) **

* * *

Natsu Dragneel's life had taken a strange turn the Monday he returned to work after the weekend that was supposed to be best of his life. He was to be wedded to the beautiful and wonderful Lisanna Strauss, the first woman Natsu had given his heart too.

They had fallen in love in their first year of college, where they had shared their unique love for adventure. He was to quit his job this very day so they could start a new life somewhere exotic. Everyone called them reckless, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that's all that really mattered. Instead here he stood, on the rooftop of his office building, leaning against the railing, his thoughts wandering around in what could have been.

The Saturday before, Natsu stood at the altar, awaiting his bride, clad in the best suit money could buy, his closest friend Gray Fullbuster standing behind him as his best man. Minutes past, every one feeling longer than the last, his anticipation turning into worry, and then into weariness. As the guest grew tired, Mirajane, Lisanna's sister and bride's maid, did her best to calm them, though her attempts were futile. Disappearing for a bit, Mirajane returned holding a small piece of paper in her hands, her expression grim. She beckoned Natsu over, handing him a folded up piece of paper, shaking her head in sorry way.

The contents of the note were simple, and although her reasons were vague, it had become evident that Lisanna was not to attend her own wedding. Natsu had been left at the altar. Though his pride was severely wounded, Natsu Dragneel did not cry. He felt nothing. He left the church that day feeling empty, and returned work the following Monday and did his best to act as though nothing had happened.

So there he stood, on the 'legendary' rooftop, said to be 'haunted' with the 'ghost' of a girl, according to his very superstitious co-workers. He didn't care to partake in those rumors. Before he had, but Lisanna had normally been there to cheerfully chime in, adding her very relevant thoughts to the discussion.

Natsu pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one up. He had quit once he met Lisanna, since she couldn't stand the smell, but now that she was gone, there wasn't much point to stay clean.

He puffed once, sighing deeply, resting his head on the railing, the wind flying through his pink locks, carrying the cigarette smoke behind him.

Not many people came to the rooftop because of the rumors of it being haunted, so if was the perfect place to get away from people. Especially now that Lisanna was gone, the idea of 'people' had become all that more awful. Their sympathetic glances, the soft voices they used when speaking to him, all the shoulder pats. It only made the sting worse. Natsu didn't want their sympathy, nor did he need it. He felt relatively fine, despite his circumstances. What he really wanted was an answer.

Why did Lisanna leave him?

He'd probably never know. Not even Lisanna's siblings knew where she was.

* * *

He took one last puff of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground beside him, snuffing the flame out with his shoe, the aroma of a freshly extinguished fire filling the air around him.

"Ah, how rude!" He heard a light squeal behind him. Natsu turned his head to examine the origin of the high pitched noise. There, next to the extinguish site of the cigarette, was a blonde girl, kneeling down to stare deeply at it. "How dare he." She continued. "This is my rooftop."

Natsu blinked a few times, and then proceeded to rub his eyes. "What…?" He asked trailing off; still unsure of whether or not he was crazy.

"Eh?" The blonde yanked her head upwards when she noticed Natsu looking at her. Standing up slowly, she pointed at herself with her index finger. "You can see me?" She questioned.

Natsu looked her up and down, noticing how her feet faded into transparency. "What the f-?" He exclaimed, only to be interrupted by the weird girl.

"Ah, so you CAN see me!" She shouted, clapping her hands joyously. Natsu began waving his arms in a 'stop-it' motion.

"No, shush! Keep it down!" He hushed; worried someone may hear the commotion.

"Pft." She brushed him off. "No one can hear me. It's you, you should be worried about." She pointed at him. Natsu turned away, gripping his head with both hands.

"I must be dreaming. Either that or I'm insane." Natsu tried his best to talk some sense into himself.

"Anyone who talks to themself that much is insane." The strange girl chimed in. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked folding her hands behind her back, craning her head to look at his face. "I've never seen you come up here; though I have seen a lot of people come up here before...perhaps I just forgot..." She trailed off, rubbing her chin, deep in thought.

"No, shut up. Let me think!" He shouted. The girl was taken aback by his abruptness, but brushed it off.

"Just curious who you are." She sighed, sitting herself on the railing, her white dress and blonde hair flowing in the calm breeze.

Natsu turned violently towards her. "You're curious who I am? That's my question!" he shouted. The blonde girl merely giggled at his confusion.

"You've probably heard of me." She started. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia; Legendary Rooftop Girl!"


End file.
